


Tomorrow's News

by Ssaeeko143



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssaeeko143/pseuds/Ssaeeko143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec meet everyday at their favorite park. Alec was late as always. Alec left alone. Will Magnus be there tomorrow? Magnus cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's News

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my very first story here. i hope you guys will support and enjoy it. comments are very welcome ^.^

Magnus sits in the park like a statue, well a statue that can read. A statue that like time fades away. He is holding a freshly baked newspaper, scanning the page for something interesting. His death of cancer will be interesting, he jokes bitterly. He folds the paper and let go of it suddenly when a sudden pain pierces his throbbing head. Not yet, I have to see him first.

Magnus Bane is a twenty-eight-year-old man with an unexpected hidden charisma behind his cold nature. He is six feet tall, towering everyone he encounters. He looks at them like little kids, all tilting their heads up to him like he is a rare species. He is also a very fashionable man, picky with his choice of clothing and only wears sparkly and thin materials that shows his chiseled body. And despite his stage four cancer, he waits for that someone who loves him and cherishes him like a precious jewel in that park. At the same time. With the same love. The same man he has been craving for to wrap in his lanky arms around every day.  
He looks at his watch that have a sparkling purple lining, waiting for that someone to arrive and like usual he is late. Just as he releases a sigh, a melodious voice echoes on his pierced ears.

“Magnus!” shouted the short pale man with the bluest eyes, charging towards him in a speed of a unicorn.

“Alexander, you’re late again.” Magnus said in a flat tone, a smile hiding behind it.

“Oh come on. You know how I’m a slowpoke when it comes to waking up and then getting dress up and stuff. I’m sorry ok?” Alexander apologizes, his eyes moist from incoming tears.

“Alright I forgive you, but this is the last time, you understand? You know I will not always be here to wait for you, Alec.” Magnus said in a loving voice yet it was heavy and heart numbing for Alexander.

Alexander flashes his warm smile to Magnus but deep inside he’s crying a river of bitter tears.

“I know you cold old man. I know.” Alexander playfully says.

The whole afternoon is full of conversations about Alexander’s days at school and at work. Like a pervert who grabs his ass in the train that receives a bloody nose and double black eye from him in return.Their harmonious laugh echoes throughout the park, not caring about the annoyed glances they receive from some passersby. Their hands are intertwined tightly, holding each other in a tight grip, refusing to let each other go.  
As the day comes to an end, Alexander grabs Magnus cold hands, the newspaper already forgotten beneath their tangled feet.

“I do not wish to go Magnus. Can I stay at least for today?” Alexander whispers in a pleading voice.

“You know I am not in control of that, Alexander. I do not wish for you to go too but we simply don’t have that choice in our hands, unfortunately.”

“I know that, but you’re leaving me soon. I can’t help myself but be selfish with you.” Alexander said with his head down.

“Do not utter such words my love, I will always be here with you. Always.” Magnus kisses Alexander’s forehead as he places his large hands to where his heart is.

“I know, Magnus. I know.” Alexander says with a smile, kissing Magnus at the crown of his lavender scented hair.

The clock chimes, indicating that their time is up. Alexander have to go like every day with a heavy heart. It is the most unpleasant and not something they look forward to as the sun hides behind the mountains, welcoming the cold night.With an exchange of last kiss, Alexander left with a sobbing heart, wishing time will come faster so he can see Magnus again. Magnus watches Alexander walk away with dark clouds hanging over his slump shoulders, smiling sadly at the sight. “Idiot. I told him not to be sad.”  
He picks up the worn out newspaper below his feet and dusts it off with his weakening hands. He looks at the very end of the paper where the obituary section is. He traces it with his cold fingertips, weak sparks of blue light emitting from them. He smiles sadly, a lone tear have escape his yellow-green eyes.  
With a small touch, the newspaper changes into tomorrow’s news. His name engraved painfully in the death section, In memory of Magnus Bane…

“I’m sorry, Alexander dear."

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think?  
> -  
> thank you for reading this. i hope you guys will continue to read my stories from hereon.  
> see you guys~ ^o^


End file.
